


Roses

by california_112



Category: Lester - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, FPC: 35 | Roses, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen, Pre Society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: The two rifles slammed together in mid-air, and a cheer filled the clearing.-or-Everyone was young and stupid once- sometimes twice...SLIGHT SPOILERS FOR THE 'FILE 371B' BACKSTORY SERIESThis is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 35 - Roses.
Kudos: 1





	Roses

The two rifles slammed together in mid-air, and a cheer filled the clearing. One of the bearers, rifle in one hand and a beer in the other, took a long drink, looking around the assembled crowd.

We were all young, and stupid. Eleven people, two rifles, a case of beer, and- a bunch of roses?

“ _Joachim, füge das hinzu!_ ”

A single blood red bloom sailed above our heads, plunging between the barrels, eliciting another cheer. Beside me, someone stood up, slightly unsteadily, raising the rest of the bunch. Eleven remained, brandished above our heads.

“ _Die Rosen!_ ”

I smiled. “ _Die Rosen!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> quite enjoyed this one
> 
> Finally, one of the happier times in the narrator's past, even if it didn't last very long- this isn't really a spoiler, but it's quite linked, I guess.


End file.
